Sleeping Idol
by YuriChan220
Summary: Fairytales aren't always what they seem, right, Kula?


**Sleeping Idol**

**Pairing: Athena x Kula**

**Genre: Friendship**

**Disclaimer: I do not own King of Fighters or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! I haven't wrote a KOF fanfic in a while. Many things were happening and…well…Jojo-san. It's complicated. I…I don't know what came between us or what, but…somehow…things weren't going well and we just…didn't talk since. **

**Whatever the reason, I apologize, Jojo-san. But I'm not stopping writing Yuri KOF fics. Especially after seeing…*ahem*…"Death Contract". *shudders* **

**So here's another story to combat the torture and violence…all that kind of stuff. Especially for you, Rex-san. As an apology for being absent for so long. **

**Enjoy!**

Another day, another glorious afternoon for Kula Diamond and Athena Asamiya. Athena was invited to spend time with her biggest fan at her house to have some ice cream together after a big concert last night. She wanted a break from all that idol work, so Kula decided to take her favorite idol to her house to have some fun. While her two big sisters were out, Athena and Kula had the most fun. They played games, watched television and chatted most of the time. Kula's so happy that she gets to spend time with the one she admires the most. After all, Athena is so kind and caring to everyone around her, including Kula herself.

After spending a couple hours together, Athena lets her biggest fan know that she'll go rest in one of the bedrooms for a while since it kind of took a lot out of her. Kula doesn't mind since she has things to clean up anyways. She washes some dishes, picks up her video games she and Athena played and put them back in the box and pretty much swept and dusted around the living room and kitchen.

When she's finished, she wipes the sweat off her forehead as she examines the now cleaned area of her house. It's sparkly clean. Her big sisters will be so proud.

"Ehehe! It's like I'm a housewife already~" Kula says to herself. She undoes her pony-tail and takes off her apron to put it back where it came from. "That only took about an hour to do. Oh! I wonder how Athena-onee-chan is doing!"

She starts to go upstairs to look in one of the rooms, hoping that the violet haired girl is sleeping in the guest room. However, when she opens the slightly cracked open door, she's not there. Strange. She decides to look in her big sisters' rooms. However, the idol is not in either one of them either.

"Oh, no!" she gasps softly. "Don't tell me she…!"

She rushes to her own room as quietly as possible to open the door. And sure enough…Athena is sleeping soundly on Kula's bed. She is on her side, all curled up with no covers on her.

"Oh, my gosh…!" she squeaks softly, cupping both hands to her mouth. "I…I can't believe…Athena-onee-chan…is sleeping in my own bed…in MY room! Ohhhh…this makes me so happy!" She tip toes closer and closer to her favorite idol to get a better look.

Athena's thigh high stocking clad legs are bent parallel to each other while her arms are at her right, not moving at all. Kula looks over at Athena's gorgeous sleeping face. She must be really tired huh? She starts to brush a few strands away from her face and thankfully she doesn't wake up from that.

"Oh, man…!" Kula doesn't know how long she will hold it in. It's just too exciting for her. "Just looking at her makes me want to….ummm…oh, my gosh! What am I thinking!?" Just then, she squeaks at Athena shuffling and turning to face the ceiling, still sound asleep. Her legs were still bent parallel to each other, but one hand is on her stomach while the other is at the right side of her head. Kula blushes tomato red from just looking at that post. "Ohhhhh...why, oh, why, Athena-onee-chan!? I've seen it a lot in manga! This is a tempting pose you know!?" She tries to keep her voice to a low volume while saying that. It's just too much for her to bare.

Still, the strawberry blonde kneels at her bed side, staring at the sleeping idol. She blushes slightly as her eyes dart over toward Athena's soft pink lips, which are slightly open.

"Mmmm…! I shouldn't do this! No way! No way!" she shakes her head roughly, but finds herself looking back at her idol. "But…but she's so pretty when she sleeps. Maybe…just maybe…" She's heard it in a fairytale once. A kiss can wake the Princess up. But that's the kiss that can break the spell in "Sleeping Beauty". Though…she's still a child, age 14 to be exact. Maybe a peck on the lips won't hurt. Or even the cheek. She shuts her eyes tightly with a blush on her face. "I'm so sorry, Athena-onee-chan! This is just a one time thing! Nothing more…nothing less!" She sits up a little, her eyes going half-way shut as she leans in towards the sleeping idol, lips puckered. She WANTS to go for the lips. She wants to. The strawberry blonde leans closer and closer until Athena opens her eyes, making the little girl jump back in shock and crashing into her night stand.

"WAH! Athena-onee-cha-OWWW!" Kula rubs her head in pain as the idol sits up and stretches out her arms.

"Mmmmm~!" she moans sweetly. "That was a nice nap." She turns over to see Kula on the floor in pain. "Oh, my gosh! How long have you been here!? Are you okay?" She climbs off the bed to reach out a hand.

Kula takes it and gets back up on her feet, still rubbing her head with one hand. "I came…to see how you were doing…ow, ow, ow…Why were you sleeping in my room anyways?"

"First thing I could find," Athena shrugs.

"Mou…I should've told you where the guest rooms were…" Kula groans.

Athena giggles and pets her biggest fan like a puppy. "Hey, don't feel bad. Actually this room looks really nice. I see you've kept my posters and figurines. And autographs as well." She looks around to see all the things Kula has bought to honor her idol, with the help of her big sisters of course. "You truly are my biggest fan."

"Y-yes…" Kula says, blushing, tapping her foot on the floor while putting her hands behind her back.

"Also….teehee…were you about to…do something~?" Athena sticks her tongue out and color drains from Kula's face.

"Y-you saw…or maybe….heard me?"

"Perhaps. You were talking pretty loudly over there~"

"I was only whispering!" Kula counters. "How in the world can you hear all that!?"

"I'm psychic, remember~?"

"Ack!" Kula totally forgot. Even though Athena is an idol, she's a powerful psychic. "S-so you read my mind as well, huh?"

Athena giggles and pets her again. "I'm so glad you admire me so much, Kula-san. But….I have Mai, remember? You can't go stealing, okay?"

"Awwww, fine!" Kula pouts adorably while crossing her arms. "Now I'm jealous!"

"And you're so cute when you're like that~"

"Mou…will you stop?"

The strawberry blonde looks away, crossing her arms, but all of a sudden, she can feel Athena's lips peck at her cheek, making her blush again.

"Ah! A-Athena-onee-chan!?" she squeaks as she puts her hand on the spot where she kissed her.

"This is what you wanted, right~?" the idol says with a smile. "A little peck at the cheek won't hurt, but not the lips. Understand~?"

"Yes…I understand…" Kula sighs.

"Ehehe! I'm glad you do~"

Kula pouts adorably while being petted by her favorite idol again. Athena does have a point. She is still a child, so there's a lot for her to understand about love…especially love between girls.

"By the way, Kula-san…~"

"Y-yes…Athena-onee-chan…?"

"What kind of manga were you reading that made you think my pose was so tempting~?" Athena winks at her and Kula can almost faint.

"Ack!"

**A/N: Blame SNK Heroines Tag Team Frenzy cover~! XD I can't help but pair these two, though someone told me in the comments (thanks Rex-san) that this pair isn't really a….love-love thing. More like friendship type. And I understand that. I tried my very best to do it slightly, y'know like a yuri sub-text kind of thing. Hehe!**

**Hope you all enjoyed it~! Have a nice day!**


End file.
